Believe Me
by Olivia762
Summary: Set in Season 5 in the underworld. What if Milah was the one to save Hook from Hades lair? How would Hook react? What would happen if Hook had to choose between Emma and Milah? Includes Captain Swan jealousy from both Emma and Hook and Emma and Regina friendship. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first fanfiction on this account. I have another fanfic account called Olivia13 from a few years ago and I have written stories about Pretty Little Liars on there. Anyway, this is a Once Upon a Time fan fiction set in Season 5 when Hook is in the underworld. Emma has just met Milah and they have arrived to save Hook from Hades dungeon.**

 **In this fanfic, Milah is really manipulative and wants Hook back. Hook and Emma are together. Be prepared for some jealousy in the upcoming chapters! In a few chapters time there will be Emma and Regina friendship.**

Emma's POV

I could feel my heart pounding as the the entrance to Hades' lair came into my sight. Hook was in there. I need to save him. My blood curdles just to think of what Hades has done to him, about how much pain he could be in right now.

I really hope that he is okay. I have no idea what I would do without him.

We sat in an awkward silence as the boat drew closer. Gold was staring intensely at Milah, almost as if he didn't know what to say. It must be awkward to be sitting next to your first love who you murdered. I can only imagine.

Milah sat in the middle of us, glaring intensely at me with her piercing eyes. I guess she still wants to be with Hook. The thought makes me nervous. What if Hook realises that she is his true love? I mean they never actually broke up. It must have been a shock to find out that Hook had moved on with me.

I try and push the negative thoughts out of my head as I focus on the most important thing; saving Hook.

We finally reach the dock as I get out of the boat as fast as possible, not wanting to be in that uncomfortable silence any longer. Milah gets out stepping onto the concrete and stands next to me.

If looks could kill I would be buried six feet under. I cautiously step away from her and tie up my long blonde hair into a ponytail. I needed to be ready to save Hook.

'So.' Milah snapped 'Emma can be look out while I go and get Killian. Rumple, tie up the boat.'

'What?!' I shouted 'I am going in there too. I have not come to the underworld to be lookout. I am here to save Killian.'

I can't believe that she thinks I will let her be alone with him. I know Killian better than anybody and I need to see him before Milah.

She smirked 'Sorry but it has already been decided. I am going. Not you. Rumple, will you do the honours?'

Gold flicked his hand. Before I knew it my wrists were bound around a pole and Milan was already disappearing into the entrance. I felt my anger boil as I growled. Rumple giggled 'Oh dearie, the more angry you become, the tighter your wrists are bound. You can't escape.'

I glared at the entrance where Milah had just disappeared 'Are you seriously taking orders from your wife who you murdered Gold! Not only that, she is going to save the man that she chose over you!'

Rumple just smirked 'Well dearie. I have my reasons.'

I tried to control my anger as the rope that tied my wrists began to tighten to the point where it was painful. Panic started to settle in as I came to the realisation of what was happening. Hook would think that I wouldn't want to save him.

Milah would be his knight in shining armour and I would be his useless girlfriend who came to the underworld for no reason. What would she tell him? She wouldn't would she?

I calmed down so that the ropes slowly started to loosen. When they were loose enough, I concentrated on making them disappear with my magic. I could do this. I had defeated countless monsters. A piece of rope was no match for my magic.

I continued to reassure myself and finally I could move my wrists. All I had to do now was make a run inside the cave so that I could go and save Killian.

Milah's POV

I chuckled to myself as I thought of the useless saviour struggling away to untie herself. She deserves it. How dare she think that Killian could move on and forget me.

I am going to save him and make him see that his girlfriend has no power compared to me. He still cares for me. I know he does.

The path that I was walking down was dark and wound downwards. I struggled to keep my balance on the sharp declines. Hades really didn't want people finding his lair.

I saw an opening further down the tunnel and I immediately shouted 'Killian?"

I heard no response as I carried on creeping down the path. What if Killian was dead? I could be walking into a trap.

Slightly louder this time, I shouted 'Killian!'

'Hello? Who's there?' I hear distant strained grunt. Killian. He was here.

I came into the opening as I saw him tied up above a large hole. His hands were above his head and his face covered in bloody scratches. His black trousers were torn and his jacked was covered in rips.

'Killian! It's me. Milah. I've come to save you.'

'Milah?!' He sounded shocked 'How are you here?'

'We are in the Underworld. Of course I am here.'

'I can't quite believe it.' He sounded slightly out of it. I continued to move towards him.

'Lets get you down from there.' I started to tug at the rope that held him up as he was lowered to the ground next to the large hole. I looked down and shuddered as I saw it. The hole was a black nothing. God knows where it lead to.

I moved him away from it, scared that as he tried to move, he would fall into the black pit of nothing.

I tried to drag him to his feet as he grunted in pain. 'Where are you hurt?' I asked.

'Everywhere. My whole body hurts.' He responded and I felt sorry for him.

We made eye contact for the first time in years. His hand reached up to my face.

'How did you find me?' He asked. Still looking shocked to see me.

'Rumple found me. He is down here with Emma and a few other people.'

His eyes went wide 'Emma! Is she ok? Is she hurt? Where is she?'

I tried to hide the hurt I felt. He even ignored my mention of Rumple when he heard about his girlfriend.

I put in a frosty smile 'She is fine. She is actually outside of the lair, but wanted to keep lookout and told me to come in and get you.' He had to believe that.

He frowned 'Emma on lookout? That doesn't sound like her at all? Even after she came all of the way down here?'

I smirked 'I know. She wanted to talk with Rumple. All I could focus on was saving you.'

'Th-thank you for saving me.' He stuttered still looking confused. 'She didn't want to save me?'

'I don't know Killian. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first.'

He frowned even deeper 'Let's get out of here. I want to see her.'

I meekly nodded, hoping that he believed what I had just told him and that he would choose me over his blonde girlfriend.

I helped him stand up as we slowly started to make our way out of the lair.

Emma's POV

Now was the time. I had to run if I wanted to save Killian. I had to see him. I had been going crazy feeling helpless. I am the saviour for goodness sake. I was ready to run for it.

3...2...1...

I was quick on my feet, sprinting to the entrance of the lair where Milah had gone through a few minutes before.

I see Rumple turn around to face me, he had not yet realised that I had escaped.

Before I could turn back to the entrance, I collided with something warm and hard. As I looked up I gasped.

'Killian!'

 **That was the first Chapter 😀. I hope you enjoyed it. Coming up in future chapters is some Captain Swan jealousy from both ends. And also some SwanQueen friendship since Emma and Regina are best friends in this fanfiction. Has Milah convinced Hook? Update will come soon.**

 **I may start a fan fiction where I post one shots that you have suggested to me. Please leave any suggestions in the comments. Please favourite, follow and review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I know that it has taken me forever to update this fanfition. I have been super busy with exams and literally spent all Christmas revising. Anyway, this chapter is carrying on from the previous chapter. Will contain major Emma jealousy and in the next couple of chapters there will be some Hook jealousy too. Hope you enjoy.**

Emma's POV

'Killian!' I gasped. I quickly wrapped my arms around his still form, so glad to have him back.

"Emma.' He whispered as he returned my embrace and held me close.

As I pulled away, I noticed that Killian was covered head to toe with cuts and bruises, 'How did this happen. Are you ok?' I started to panic.

'I'm fine.' He quickly responded. I suddenly remembered, Milah had most probably fed him a load of lies while I was tied back at the entrance to the cave. My eyes darted to Milah, where she stood smirking.

'You!' I growled. 'How dare you!'

She feigned innocence 'I have no idea what you are talking about Emma. All I did was go and save Killian because you so badly wanted to be lookout.'

Anger bubbled inside of me as I restrained myself from using my magic to blast her into the river of lost souls that was just a few feet behind us. 'You and Rumple tied me up so that I couldn't save him. Killian you have to believe me.' I pleaded. Surely he would know that Milah wasn't to be trusted.

Killian looked at me and I gave him a desperate look, showing that I would have done anything to save him.

Milah still seemed calm 'Emma stop talking lies, Rumple can back me up when I say that you never had the intention of going in to save Killian. You begged for me to go.'

Rumple turned his attention to Hook. "That's right dearie. The saviour doesn't seem so strong does she now?'

That was enough. I exploded 'If I didn't care, explain to me why I'm in the underworld! Why I dragged down my friends, my parents and even my son down here and put them in danger?! Why would I lie? Killian, I would do anything to save you. Milah is the evil one. This is all part of her plan to split us up.'

Killian was about to respond when a loud roaring sound came from inside the cave that Killian and Milah had just come out from.

We all quickly got onto the small boat and started to row away from the cave as the roaring got louder and closer. Rumple and Milah sat there whilst I grabbed both oars and sweat started forming on my forehead from pushing a boat with four people.

I glared at Milah and Rumple, who just sat there whilst I was rowing hard 'Are you just going to sit there or help us to get out?' I managed to gasp out. It was obvious that Killian was in no fit state to row. Milah shuffled over to Killian and grabbed his hand. 'I am looking after Killian. Sorry you will have to make do on your own.'

I glared so hard at their held hands that tears started to make their way to the surface of my eyes. From exhaustion from rowing, and an overwhelming sense of anger and jealousy. She needed to get her hands off my Killian.

Killian seemed to catch on that I was struggling 'Milah I would rather that you help Emma out than me. She is really struggling and I am in no fit state to help.'

'But Killian-' Milah started.

'No. you will help Emma.' He seemed slightly annoyed a Milah and gave me a half hearted smile.

Milah simply rolled her eyes and grabbed an oar out of my hand and began to slowly row. My breathing started to even out as I was no longer on my own pushing the boat through the water.

I really hope that Hook believes that I wanted to save him. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't?

* * *

We arrived back at the underworld version of my parent's apartment. I held onto Hook's hand as I firmly knocked on the door. Rumple had simply vanished when we had finished our boat journey so it was just Hook, Milah and myself and it was awkward to say the least.

Just after I had knocked on the door, Killian made sure that Milah wasn't looking and then whispered in my ear. 'I believe you.'

Those three simple words brought a wide smile to my face as a huge weight off my shoulders had been lifted. He put his hand around my waist a I leaned into him.

The door suddenly opened as Snow pulled me into an embrace.

'Hi mum.' I chuckled as I returned the hug. I would never get used to so much affection.

As she released me she seemed to notice the people behind me. 'Hook!' She smiled however sher face quickly turned into a grimace 'Milah.' She spat bitterly. 'What do you think you're doing here?'

Milah walked up to Hook and linked her arm with his as Killian looked increasingly more uncomfortable, 'I saved Killian'

Snow raised her eyebrow at me as I responded 'More like she and Rumple tied me up while she went in there so that it looked like I didn't want to save Killian.'

I was sick of seeing Milah being cosy with Killian, so I walked over to where Regina was sitting on the sofa.

'Hey. Looks like Captain Guyliner is back.' She said as she rolled her eyes. However her eyes sparkled with humour.

'Now Milah is cuddling up to him as she and Rumple stopped me from saving him. I'm sick of it.' I complained.

Regina frowned 'Don't worry, Hook knows you and we all know that you would never settle for lookout.'

We both chuckled and continued to talk about how horrible Milah was.

I rested my head on her shoulder ' Thanks Regina. You always know what to say.'

Regina let me rest my head on her shoulder for a couple more seconds until she lightly shoved it away. She was a lot better at affection now than he was when I first met her, however she couldn't show it for long.

'Well Miss Swan, that's what friends are for.'

I smiled slightly as I tried to ignore Milah trying to be helpful to Killian, while he kindly declined whilst trying to make his way over to me. 'I'm Miss Swan now am I? What happened to calling me Emma?'

Regina simply shrugged 'Depends how I feel.'

Killian managed to escape Milah as he made his way over to me.

He quickly wrapped me in a hug and held me whilst he whispered 'I'm sorry Emma.'

'It's ok. How the hell did you put up with her?' I said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

'I just didn't know what love meant then. Milah was just an easy escape. Am lucky to say that I do know what it means now.'

'She just needs to know how to keep her hands to herself.' I growled, feeling very protective.

He chuckled 'I know. But I believe you. I cant believe she tied you up. Did it hurt?' He tightened his arms protectively around me.

'It was an enchanted rope so that the more angry and desperate to escape I became, the tighter the ropes were. It did become quite painful at one point but then I managed to calm myself down. I just escaped without Rumple noticing when I ran into you.' I explained.

'I can't believe she hurt you. I will gladly have more than achat about that with Milah later.'

I nodded and smiled, glad to have Killian back safetly. Now all I had to do was get rid of Milah.

'Killian, Can you help me out quickly?' She asked fro the other side of the room, her voice sickly sweet.

I sighed, this was going to be a long few days.

 **I decided not to leave it on a cliffhanger. I hope that you enjoyed, sorry it's not the best chapter but I will hopefully update soon. I have the next chapter planned out but if any of you have any suitable ideas after that then please feel free to share your thoughts in the reviews and I will take them into consideration.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**

 **:)**


End file.
